


Holding Out the Apple

by Lupinewings



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupinewings/pseuds/Lupinewings
Summary: Eugene thinks Negan is terrifying. Murphy may be worse....An idea I'm fiddling with,Foreshadowing of Murphy/10K





	Holding Out the Apple

“I can make you not afraid.”  
Eugene looked over at the lanky blue skinned man, sprawled on a couch in his ‘cell’. Murphy stood up, giving himself a shake like a large wolf or puma waking before a hunt.

“I do not understand what you are talking about,” Eugene said, watching the man’s nostrils flare like he was breathing in his scent. Eugene knew the kennel panels would protect him--the fencing gave Murphy some living quarters, access to a bathroom while neatly confining him. It was useful--close at hand for Eugene's needs and away from others. That did mean Eugene had to listen to Murphy, however.

“Yes, you do. Negan, the Zs, people here--I can make you unafraid, take away all the nightmares.”

Murphy’s odd eyes glittered. “I have no interest in becoming one of your slaves,” Eugene replied.

“But Negan’s bitch, that’s OK? One bite from me and you have very few worries. No Zs. You can walk away.”

“You are a liar and scoundrel.” Eugene tried to ignore the man.

“I am? Big talk from a man who told everyone he knew the cure. I carry the cure. I’m willing to let you keep blood and samples. Let me out.” Murphy smiled, teeth gleaming. “It won’t hurt.” Eugene jerked. How did he know?

“It is true that I mislead my comrades,” Eugene admitted, staring at the white teeth. Were they actually pointed? “Yet I have contributed many things and have aided everyone. I have assisted in upgrading our defenses, making us more safe. You are merely a carrier, an incubator for the vaccine.”

“A lab rat,” Murphy rumbled. Something flashed in his eyes. 

“Yes. It is not meant offensively. You are, most importantly, a means to an end.”

“Wow. You’re hurting my feelings, Eugene.” Murphy stretched.

“I doubt that is true. You are simply aggravated that you are in an enclosed area.”

“Cell,” Murphy corrected. “You can say prison, you know.”

“You have better quarters than many here.”

“That’s fucking pathetic.”

“The Saviors have made a community. Everyone has a part to play.”

“With Negan at the top of the heap. Thanks for propping up that tyrant.”

“I can do little to resist him. His people are devoted and I recognized long ago being a leader is not in my skill set. My skills and capabilities are far more intellectual and scientific based than social based.”

“But you can do a lot. Let me out”

“If you disappear, Negan will kill me and most painfully. That benefits no one.”

“I can take care of Negan.” Murphy paced his cell. “This whole community will prosper with him gone.”

“There are more to take his place. WHy are you so aggravated? You were headed for a lab anyway. I am perfectly capable of analyzing the vaccine and how it works.”

Murphy rolled his eyes. “We were trying to get to a lab. I’m finding there is a better way.”

“Your friends did not think so. None of them took you up on your offer.”

Murphy shrugged. “They can be thick headed,” he said. “And we’re traveling companions.”

“Yet you gave yourself for your traveling companion.”

Murphy’s eyes flashed again. “Negan threatened 10K.”

“You said he’s just a traveling companion.” Murphy glared, started to pace again."It is obvious you are attracted to him."

"He's someone I travelled with a long time. No one threatens them, not when I'm around. Well, Vasquez maybe."

"I do not understand why you are so against this. Is it because I will make a vaccine and you will no longer be able to control people?"

"Please. You'll drag this out so you can have Tara as an assistant." Eugene flinched. "She's gay, you know."

"She is useful and helps me. I am aware of her orientation."

"So you get off on ogling lesbians? Christ, that's a cliche. No wonder you like Negan. I saw him eyeing Grimes' boy. And people think I'm perverted."

"Negan sees Carl as a son figure."

"Sure he does." Murphy grinned. "In families, that's called incest."

Eugene tried to ignore Murphy but the constant pacing soon made him look up from his microscope. “Your pacing is distracting me. Kindly sit down so I can focus on the work.”

“No.”

Eugene blinked. “The sooner I am able to make a suitable vaccine, the sooner you go free.”

“Ha! Look, you have a cure. You don’t like there are side effects.”

“You can mentally somehow control people.”

“I don’t have to. Again, set me free and you’ll find that out.”

“I will not do it.”

“Wouldn’t you like to live for even a day without fear?” Murphy asked, studying him. “To be able to walk without worry?”

“I’m not afraid.”

“Wow, you lie so bad. You practically piss yourself when Negan is around.” Eugene glared. Murphy slammed himself against the kennel panel suddenly, rocking the wire slightly. Eugene fell back, stunned at both the ferocity and speed. “I can help,” Murphy purred quietly. “Think about being able to finally sleep in peace, knowing no Zs will eat you.” Eugene inhaled shakily. “I’ll be long gone.” Eugene breathed. “You know I can help. You know you want it. You could help your people.” Eugene inhaled again. “Think about it.”

Eugene hoped his desire didn’t show. The blue man was offering him a dream. “Go sit down. You have books. Perhaps you could educate yourself.”

Murphy simply watched him. When Eugene return to his microscope, he still felt the man’s eyes on him. It seemed almost scorching, a dark gaze which made him finally slam his fists on the table. He looked at Murphy who simply watched him with a tiny smile. Eugene cleaned up his area and left, hurrying to his quarters.

He still felt the gaze.


End file.
